Forget Me Not
by lovingantisocial
Summary: Blake has been with Riley for a while now. But when he gets a new job at Cooper Tech his boss, Tyler, seems to offer something more... exciting. Will Riley ever find out about his boyfriend's affair? And after an accident what will happen to all of the boys? Join them in this shocking tale about love, loss, lust, and betrayal.


div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="184f529637716ecc3a6ccff46de491c6"Blake woke up lying on someone's chest. Looking up, he saw a mess of red hair and freckles. He had fallen asleep at Riley's again. Blake smiled and cuddled deeper into his boyfriend's warm embrace. Riley woke up with a grunt. "Morning," he said groggily. They locked gazes and Riley leaned towards Blake, giving him a gentle kiss. "Breakfast?" Blake asked. Riley nodded and they slowly pulled out of each other's embrace and out of their shared bed./div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1e73e2c8bd46cecab8e70165ed2cdaef"Blake pulled a pair of sweatpants over his gray boxers and watched his sleepy boyfriend dress. He was still exhausted, but staying up all night watching movies was a Friday tradition that Blake looked forward to./div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="acbe1eee866986d540c4bf306d180041"Like the flowers that Riley would send to Blake's office. Blake would complain at the glances from his co-workers, but secretly he enjoyed the looks of envy and loved the things that Riley would do for him./div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5395ab851b93183401985fc0da7a8dda"But as he remembered these things, his mind shifted to Mr. Cooper, his dark and brooding boss. Tyler, as he had told Blake to call him, was a sweet man behind a rough exterior./div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d5591d0832f45d4f90788d6e83383de6"Blake knew it was wrong, but he wanted Tyler's lips to brush against his own. His thoughts were brought back now, as Riley placed a chaste kiss against Blake's soft cheek. Yes, he still loved Riley, but what Tyler offered was wild, exciting, and forbidden./div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="15ccc84e32c703a66bf3fcc55a103f72"They walked to the kitchen, hand in hand, and Blake started to cook Riley's favorite Saturday breakfast, his mind wandering./div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0c75c2a779337c7fd9d4bb35787d46a9"Riley noticed and asked if he was alright. Blake gave a simple nod and returned to his cooking. Riley mentally shifted through all that had happened the past couple of weeks./div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ad8d97779c391d4c260f4b4d42711cb8"Could Blake be so distant because of Riley's high school friend visiting?/div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d40b025634d6468f70b1002e9e639992"No, Blake knows that Riley would love no one else. That his affection would never stray./div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="adce289154fc334cd02fbaf9f588b37b"Blake sensed his boyfriend's alarm and tried to push it aside. He wasn't technically doing anything wrong, it was just a harmless crush. But Blake knew deep down, that it was more than that./div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="40748b89e358c5e4a6f658c887ad6063"He set the table and fixed Riley's plate for him. They ate in silence, an unusual thing and Blake found himself counting the minutes until he had to leave for work./div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="eabebc2ff99730ad3db13d1c0eab487b"When he finished eating, Blake rushed to the bathroom and put on his Saturday work attire; black skinny jeans and a white polo./div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9ac91c4d32fb8e0fdd4aabb2df498dfb"He was about to walk out to his car, when Riley placed a hand on his arm./div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d3e38dfdee106cf21905428dbcd0d726""You know I love you, right?" Riley asked, searching Blake's eyes for an answer. A wave of guilt washed over Blake and he jerked his arm out of Riley's grasp./div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="652aa64e71da9cee5b0dcf780513570f""Yeah, love you too," Blake said before rushing out of the house, leaving Riley confused and hurt./div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3f935bc1deee54435806ca497478bee1"The drive to his job was long and antagonizing. Blake was dying to see Tyler and he needed to know if Tyler felt the same./div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c1cb82be93d2cd83f4c2110a337707f2"Blake drove into the parking lot and checked his hair. He took a deep breath and smiled into his rear view mirror./div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d2b431c29917fa5bf883cb7ebff457f7"Butterflies whooshed through Blake's stomach as he walked into the office building. His co-workers greeted him with dull 'hellos' and he nodded politely. He sighed in bitter relief when he noticed Mr. Cooper's absence. Blake opened his computer to start his report but was distracted by his screensaver. It was a picture of Blake and Riley from when they went to England. Before Blake had gotten the job at Cooper Tech©. Riley had surprised him with a two and a half week vacation to England to celebrate their three year anniversary./div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5adb2f25afc850d0e54e087135cf3137"Tears filled his eyes; they looked so happy. If Blake could turn back time, he would have never applied to this job. Blake wiped away hid tears, pulled up his report, and started to furiously type away. He worked for several hours before he even looked away from the bright screen of the Apple computer./div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9b0c149e690d046bcc3e2a59a5cf3d76""Hey Blake." He turned around and saw his friend's, Emma and Hailey, grinning at the shorter man./div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="97a8f5e70bcc3d6827cdb01548111e50""What are you guys doing here?" he asked in shock./div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6f781acc9c3edc3c8fa999d57658170c""Since it's your lunch break, we decided to take you out and, ya know, catch up," Hailey said with a glimmer of happiness in her eyes. Blake smiled, he was happy for the distraction from the battle that was raging in his mind. He grabbed his coat and headed out of the building with the joyous females./div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="13f917e42497cd480a3ed8ffed916536"They took Blake's car to a small cafe that they all enjoyed. Blake warmed his frozen hands by rolling his cup of coffee between them and listened to the chatter that the two in front of him were doing./div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="aff6fd35ffac63dfd22e66d07e61a941""So," Hailey said teasingly, "Is there gonna be a wedding anytime soon?"/div  
div id="ql-line-49" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e0c454b6edac8858d80f43f73cb523c9"Blake tensed and his lips formed a tight line. Emma took notice and put a hand on his./div  
div id="ql-line-51" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="45cde6b8fb16f630fec7a3bfcc72b509""Trouble in paradise?" She asked sympathetically. Blake sighed and told the women about everything. His infatuation with Tyler, still loving Riley, and feeling alone. By the time he was done, both of them were staring at him with wide eyes./div  
div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e22471396ad9f12e4e02ff4e6c37f10a"Emma had found her voice again and spoke low and urgent./div  
div id="ql-line-55" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ae776df9a3140689c1f0e11dceaf43fb""You didn't do anything right?" Blake shook his head and she relaxed but still shook his head. Hailey sparkled malevolently./div  
div id="ql-line-57" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="eeceeb2c20c25165cc1c60e656e20252""Ooooh, when Riley finds out," she cackled with glee. Blake began to panic./div  
div id="ql-line-59" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8566b0d3b8d40b795ea9bb2c5ab670c5""You can't tell him," he cried out in hysteria./div  
div id="ql-line-61" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="13fc77b6aef46ff257ce01647d4e237d""Why can't I?" Hailey replied in shock. "I mean I'm not the one who's cheating on my boyfriend."/div  
div id="ql-line-63" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7d02a12b03244aa9313ab9c1434d2b48"Silence fell upon the table as Blake glared at Hailey with pure hatred in his eyes./div  
div id="ql-line-65" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4bae806b29f6840fadf7df7bab94817f""I am not cheating on Riley," he said. His eyes, normally a bright and cheerful blue, were now dark and stormy. Emma shot Blake an apologetic look as she dragged Hailey out of the cafe. Blake started there for a minute or two, then sighed and made his way back to work./div  
div id="ql-line-67" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="47dfb1fb6995c2634211d45418de3f48"He had finished the report, but he was too much of a coward to approach Mr. Cooper with the document. He knew that consequences would occur if he withheld the report for too long, but at the moment, he couldn't care less. All he focused on was finding a way to diminish his feelings for the older man, and quite frankly, staying away from the man is the only thing Blake saw fit to do./div  
div id="ql-line-69" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6c463d9602af0354491f0d58c34aead0"Blake noticed the time and realized that everyone had left. He sighed and gathered his things, heading towards the stairs./div  
div id="ql-line-71" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="27061196bf0d2ebd745e55c183afd568""Did you get the report done?" Blake dropped his things in alarm at the deep voice from behind him./div  
div id="ql-line-73" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1f61df25ec18e7c18ca6fd905ca42ed8""I, uh," He stammered but couldn't get a single coherent thought out of his trembling mouth. Tyler broke the silence by repeating his thoughts./div  
div id="ql-line-75" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b34502c446407fea23073de761044376""Did you get the report done," But this time he stepped closer to Blake with every word he uttered until Blake's back was pressed against the wall. Tyler looked at Blake with a strange emotion in his eyes, and he started bending towards his face. Closer and closer until Blake cried out, "I have a boyfriend."/div  
div id="ql-line-77" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1c4e335077709b84bb8cf096f591a4e3"Tyler smirked and said, "And I have a house plant." Blake looked at him with confusion until Tyler spoke again./div  
div id="ql-line-79" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="aa583137d55687cecbdcbd7dd3703d5d""Sorry, I thought we were talking about things that are unimportant." And with that, the taller man brought his rough lips down upon Blake's smooth ones. Tyler pressed his lips harder against the younger man's in an animalistic need. Their tongues battled for dominance. Blake moaned against Tyler's mouth and Tyler grinned into the kiss. They broke the kiss and Blake was left gasping for air. Tyler wrapped his arms around Blake and placed a gentle kiss against his forehead./div  
div id="ql-line-81" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="49cee1e676996c90fb95ee685a65d571"Wrapped in Tyler's embrace, Blake felt guilt creeping in. He closed his eyes and shook off the sickening feeling cuddling deeper into his arms./div  
div id="ql-line-83" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d64b29594aafdda7d3eb0e1b17e15338""I want to get to know you," Tyler said against the top of Blake's head. Blake shook his yes, but then reality set in. He had just cheated on his boyfriend of almost four years. He tore himself away from Tyler's warm embrace, breathing heavily. Tyler looked at him, hurt filling his eyes./div  
div id="ql-line-85" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1567beaafbb598ac30ec7a708467db12""I can't, I can't cheat on Riley." Blake cried out in shame. Tyler's eyes hardened./div  
div id="ql-line-87" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0513b9a5b27c83273ad56522f23391d1""You already did Mr. Richardson," he said briskly. Blake looked at him in shock, in the few months that he had known Tyler, he had always referred to him as Blake./div  
div id="ql-line-89" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4cc454e5da4ea174e02dfcaf890d48fd""Ty-" but Tyler raised his hand to stop him./div  
div id="ql-line-91" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0c9cc5fba33266b84daac7fc0edea518""I am your boss and you will call me Mr. Cooper. Calling me Tyler would suggest that we have a relationship, and you have made it clear that we have nothing. So call me Mr. Cooper or there will be consequences."/div  
div id="ql-line-93" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b41f0fbdd5096fc2384744f46dc2a309""Tyler we-," Blake was once again interrupted by Tyler, but this time Tyler had him against the wall again./div  
div id="ql-line-95" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c0de0e746adf53b295bb8bde81cfccc0""I said," Tyler started in a husky tone, "To call me Mr. Cooper." Blake smirked as Tyler's lips attached to his neck./div  
div id="ql-line-97" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a5fdf7a0314417d161fdbd0e508d27a2""Who am I, Blake?" Tyler growled at the smaller man./div  
div id="ql-line-99" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8029cb7f743fdddc0d72026d05fdea0f""Tyler!" He moaned throwing his head back in incomparable pleasure. Tyler smirked at the effect he had on Blake./div  
div id="ql-line-101" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ae776faa645cc807b2bb0c21846cc0ed" Riley paced the floor of the living room. Blake should have called hours ago and he was getting nervous. The world wasn't very nice to the gay community and Riley had often heard reports of gay men and women getting attacked at places of work. That was Riley's worst nightmare. Not Riley getting attacked, but Blake finding himself alone and hurt like those people from the news./div  
div id="ql-line-103" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="935903e48241a77ed4ffa46eea9257d8"He chewed on his nails, a nervous habit picked up from his boyfriend. The phone rang and Riley dove towards the device./div  
div id="ql-line-105" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7dc360fbcd0ddb49662c1c5e0710bb1b""Hello?" He said frantically a slight clearing of the throat was followed by a feminine voice asking if this was Riley./div  
div id="ql-line-107" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="420c2555024968f8774b2cc932a97905""Emma?" He questioned. Why would Blake's friend be calling so late? "Is Blake with you?"/div  
div id="ql-line-109" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ae05e34d7c8b2955cd61923f8f117d66"Emma hesitated, she knew she should tell him, but she decided against revealing Blake's infidelity. /div  
div id="ql-line-111" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e1bd9291b9d13c585c6f7d0b6edc229a""No," she said in a wobbly voice, "I just wanted to know if Blake was alright, erm, Hailey was pretty rude to him." /div  
div id="ql-line-113" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="25905c095db01796f2c32c8b767f810a"Riley sighed in relief. That must be where Blake was; he would sulk whenever he was upset. He talked for a few more minutes and then ended the call. He glanced at the clock again. Everything would be fine./div  
div id="ql-line-115" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div 


End file.
